


Happy Valentines Gay

by gaysinner



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, idk - Freeform, ur welcome i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysinner/pseuds/gaysinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alexander celebrate Valentines day aka i wanted a valentines day lams fic so cute to make me throw up a little so I wrote one myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines Gay

Alexander Hamilton woke up and rolled over, facing John Laurens, whose arms were still wrapped around Alex. The light seeped through the curtains perfectly shining on John’s face. John looked peaceful and his freckles were so beautiful, they always were. 

Alex could lay there and stare at John all day, but he had important stuff to do. Today was Valentine’s Day and he had a huge surprise planned out for John. He rolled out of bed and grabbed a post-it note, he quickly scribbled a note and stuck in on the nightstand. He took a quick shower and got dressed and was out the door as fast as he could.

John Laurens woke up alone, to his disappointment. He sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. There was a bright post-it note on his nightstand, a note was written in Alex's handwriting hurridly.

My dearest Laurens,  
Washington has asked for my help today, I apologize. I’ll be home for our date, that I promise. Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you.  
Yr. Affectionate,  
Alexander

John sighed, of course. They’d been together for four years, usually Alex would at least stay home for Valentine's Day. John understood how important Alex’s work was to him, but he wished Alex would relax every now and then. 

John got dressed and tied his hair up in a bun. He had awhile before he needed to get ready for dinner, at noon Maria was going to go with him to get something to wear. But, until then he was going to relax and watch some Netflix.

Alex walked into the store with Eliza. He’d asked her to come with him and help him pick out a ring.

“I can't believe you're going to propose to John. Why would you wait until today to buy a ring?” She asked.

“I didn't want to risk him seeing it beforehand, it'd ruin the surprise,” he explained, “I have an idea of which to buy but, you're better at this than me and I trust your opinion more than my own.”

“That's true, you have terrible taste,” she replied.

“Hey, my taste isn't that bad!” He said defensively.

“Alexander, sweetie. You used to wear crocs, you have worst taste than a grandpa.”

“That's true, but I'm also proposing to John soon so, my taste in men is pretty good,” Eliza rolled her eyes at him. Together they walked up to the glass case where there were a ton of wedding rings on display. 

“What about this one?” Alexander asked, pointing at a magnificent diamond ring.

“Oh, Alexander,” Eliza said softly, “he’ll love it.”

“You think so?” Alex asked, she nodded, “I’ve just, never been so nervous about anything before. What if he says no?” 

Eliza laughed, “Alex, there is no way he'd say no. He loves you, and you love him. If you weren't planning on spending the rest of your lives together, you wouldve split up awhile ago.” 

Alex smiled at her, Eliza always knew how to sooth Alex’s nerves. She was by far, the best woman Alex had the pleasure of meeting.

Alex paid for the ring and he and Eliza walked out of the shop together.

“Do you know what you're going to wear?” She asked.

“Yeah I have a nice suit, I don't know whether I should leave my hair down or put it up though,” Alex answered. 

“Leave it down, it looks more formal that way,” she said. 

“What would I do without you, Eliza Schuyler?” 

“Honestly, I have no idea, you'd probably still be wearing crocs.”

John Laurens and Maria Reynolds examined the suits on the rack in the store. 

“I'm honored you asked me for advice on this,” Maria said.

“Well, you do have the best taste in clothes that I've ever seen,” John said. 

“I'd have though you would’ve asked Lafayette.”

“Yeah well, we haven't hung out in awhile and Lafayette is busy,” he replied. 

“This one is really nice,” Maria stated, it was a plain black suit and she grabbed a black button-up shirt for underneath. 

“It's very black.” He said, “needs some color, we could get a white tie?” 

“Perfect,” she replied. They picked out a pair of black shoes and John took the outfit to the dressing room to change. 

When he walked out, dressed in the suit, Maria made an impressed face.

“You look great John, Alex will die on your date.”

John laughed, “Thank you Maria.” Maria was one of the sweetest people John knew, she was also one of the most badass people. They'd met from Alex, a couple years ago when Alex helped her divorce her abusive husband. Since then they've bonded and become really good friends. 

“How about you change back and we’ll go grab a bite to eat after you pay for this, I'm starving,” Maria said.

“I agree,” John replied. 

They went to a nearby restaurant and sat across from each other. 

“Can you believe Alex had work to do? On Valentine’s Day?” John asked, shaking his head.

“All he does is work work work,” Maria said, “the guys gonna work himself to death one of these days.”

“Don't say that, he actually might,” John replied, taking a bite of his food. 

She laughed, “You know he would've stayed home with you if he could've, Washington's always giving him work to do.” 

John sighed, “yeah I know.” They finished eating in a comfortable silence. 

“Are you sure I look alright?” Alex asked, for the tenth time possibly, pacing the floor. He was dressed in a gray suit, with a white button-up underneath and a dark green tie.

“Alex,” Eliza said laughing, “you look great.”

“Maybe this is a bad idea, what if it's too soon? What if-”

“Dude, seriously? You've been together for three years! It's not too soon. Trust me alright? It's all going to be fine,” Eliza said. 

“Thank you Eliza,” Alex replied. 

“Don't mention it,” she said, smiling, “now if you don't leave you're going to be late.”

Alexander walked into the restaurant and immediately saw John sitting by the table beside the window. Alex felt nervous, he didn't feel nervous very often. He got stressed and worked himself into anxiety and he got nightmares that woke him up terrified. However, people didn't make him nervous very often, yet here was John. And Alexander Hamilton had never felt more terrified.

“Hello, love,” Alex said as he sat across from him, “sorry I’m kind of late, you know how Washington is, and I apologize we couldn't spend more of our time together today, I know you-” 

“Alex, it’s fine, honestly, I'm just glad we’re spending time together right now,” John interrupted, smiling at him. 

“I love you,” Alex said. 

They ordered a nice meal and some wine, and they talked.

“Me and Maria ate lunch together today,” John said.

“Really? How is she? It's been awhile since I've last spoken to her,” Alex said.

“She's great actually. She seems very happy and she told me she's got a girlfriend,” John replied.

Alex smiled, “that's good to hear.”

“Yeah, how was work?” John asked.

“Fine, you know, Jefferson was being the usual asshole, and Aaron Burr doesn’t know what he's doing, at all,” Alex answered.

“So the usual then?” John said.

Alex laughed, “basically.” He stood up, “I have to use the restroom, please excuse me.”

Alex walked into the restroom and dialed Eliza’s phone number.

“I swear to god, you better be calling me because he said yes.”

“Eliza, I'm trying not to freak out right now but honestly, I think I'm going to throw up,” Alex said.

“Alexander, for once in your life, stop overthinking things and just do it.”

“Okay, Shia Labeouf.”

“Shut up, that meme hasn't been funny in like six months, seriously. Stop overthinking this, and don't call me again until you've done it. Okay? I love you, just don't think about it and do it.” She hung up.

Alexander decided to take her advice, don't think, just do. When he walked out of the bathroom John was finished with his meal and seemed to be waiting on him. 

“John, there's something I need to talk to about, I'd rather not do it here with everyone watching,” Alex said. 

“Oh, alright let's just, pay for our meal and go then,” John said.

“The meal’s on me,” Alex said, placing money down on the table, and sticking his hand out. John grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

They walked outside into the cold, Alexander stopped walking and let go of John’s hand. 

“What do you want to talk about?” John asked. 

“Um,” Alex stuttered, “Well, usually I'm very good with words, you know this. But, you manage to make me speachless, everyday. Nobody’s done that before.” He paused. John smiled at him, though he looked terribly confused. 

“Ever since we met, you've done nothing but make my life better, Hercules introducing me to you was the absolute best thing that could've ever happened to me. Me getting the courage to ask you out was the second best thing, and here's to the next best thing,” Alex said, kneeling down on one knee and pulling out the ring he had in his pocket. He tried to stop his hand from trembling, but unfortunately, he was trembling badly. 

“My dearest John Laurens, will you marry me?” 

“Alexander, of course I'll marry you, you fucking loser,” John said. 

“That was really romantic thank you John I'm truly touched,” Alex said, standing up. John laughed, kissing him softly.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, John.”


End file.
